Nick Savage
'Nicholas "Nick" Savage ' is the nephew of Dirk Savage. He is played by Ben-Ryan Davies, He arrived in September 2016, Nicl was Involved In a consent storyline where he raped Ellie Nightingale while Ellie was asleep he also raped Holly Cunningham after an and Dirk spoke to him a guilty Nick handed himself and he departed in June 2017 Characterisation Nick is Dirk Savage's fun-loving nephew who's able to make "a dodgy deal like any true Savage and he's also a typical ladies' man" who will catch the eyes of several female residents of the village. Nick has been billed as "the popular boy who all the lads wanted to be friends with and all the girls fancied". Biography Storylines Nick first arrives when his uncle Dirk Savage's wife, Cindy opens the door for Nick, who introduces himself. Nick reveals that Dirk allowed him to stay for university. Nick starts working at The Hutch when Marnie Nightingale employs him, but he can't cope with being a waiter, so he decides to swap jobs with Cindy. During "Freshers" week, Cindy's daughter Holly Cunningham introduces him to her friends and unknown to Nick, Holly is attracted to him. Holly is upset when Tegan Lomax flirts with Nick. Nick confronts Freddie Roscoe when he argues with Ellie Nightingale. Ellie later kisses Nick and they start talking. They later go to Ellie's bedroom where a drunken Ellie falls asleep, however, Nick misreads the situation and rapes an unconscious Ellie. Ellie is shocked the following morning when Nick claims that they had sex, but Ellie does not remember giving her consent. Ellie starts acting awkwardly with Nick, who has begun flirting with Holly, which worries her. In 2017, Nick is later arrested after Ellie reports him to the police for raping her, but the charges are dropped after Lisa Loveday reports it as a fake, due to her part for revenge to Ellie's father, Mac Nightingale. However, Nick later turns against Ellie and offers his condolences following the death of her older brother, Nathan Nightingale. Nick begins an affair with Tegan and has sex regularly at work. When Tegan believes she is pregnant, Nick rejects her, so Tegan tells Holly about their affair. Holly forgives Nick and they reconcile. Nick and Holly go to his graduation party at The Dog where Zack Loveday tells Nick that he and Holly kissed. Nick humiliates Holly, but she forgives him and they go back home. Nick wants to have sex with Holly, but she refuses and Nick forces himself on her. The next day, Holly confronts Nick about her not giving consent, but he becomes aggressive and defensive towards her. Holly reports Nick to the police after telling Ellie what Nick has done to her. Nick is released on bail and goes to the hospital to talk to Tegan. When Tegan refuses to allow him to stay with her and her family, he brands her a "bitch." Nick talks to Holly and blackmails her by threatening to upload their sex tape online if she refuses to retract her statement. Nick tells Dirk that neither Ellie nor Holly consented to having sex. Dirk calls the police and Nick confesses to raping Ellie and Holly. He is arrested and thrown out by his parents. Nick asks for Dirk's help, but he is reluctant to help him out. While waiting for Dirk at the folly, Nick is confronted by Holly and she asks him to leave. Nick is sentenced to 7 years imprisonment for the rapes of Ellie & Holly, and must serve at least 3 and a half years, before he is considered for parole. In 2018, Dirk went to visit him in prison and told him that Tegan is in a coma which devastated him. Background Infomation *Ben-Ryan Davies was axed by Bryan Kirkwood in February 2017 and left at the end of his no consent storyline. See Also *List of appearances *Savage family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Savage family Category:Students Category:1995 births Category:Residents of 65 Christleton Terrace Category:Dee Valley Hospital employees Category:Rapists Category:2016 debuts Category:2017 departures Category:Convicts Category:Past characters